


into the void

by enmourne



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, very messy rewrite of some v route stuff i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enmourne/pseuds/enmourne
Summary: It’s strange, is it not? This place, these people… She struggles to fathom what exactly takes place here. She trusts Ray, doesn’t she? But the rest…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the upcoming route has my brain all fuzzy so I've finally worked on some WIPs. also thank you cheritz for your amazing dialogue

She peers out the window of her room, watching the slow coming and goings of robed strangers below. They move through without so much as a glance and she wonders if they even know the second floor of this building exists. That is until-

Someone below slows to a stop and she nearly presses her face to the glass, intrigued by this tiny change in routine. They glance over their far shoulder before turning to look directly at her. Under their unwavering stare, her stomach flutters anxiously. She quickly steps from the window and turns away, curling her unsteady hands against her chest.

It’s strange, is it not? This place, these people… She struggles to fathom what exactly takes place here. She trusts Ray, doesn’t she? But the rest… She hesitates and eyes the window curiously. No one has ever acknowledged her presence from below before, and as if reading her thoughts, someone did. With careful steps she returns to the window, gaze sweeping over the grounds outside, but they’re empty now. The sound of her phone stirs her from her thoughts and she moves to scoop it up in her hands, letting herself fall back onto the bed as she surveys the screen. It’s a call from one of the AIs. Had she left the app running in the background? She was certain she’d closed it but the thought slips away as she answers the call, greeted by the warm sound of V’s voice.

“Oh, hello. I’m glad you answered,” he says and the sincerity in his voice feels genuine. “Do you have time to talk?”

“Of course.”

“That’s good.” She thinks he’d smile saying this were he a real person. “I wanted to ask you a few questions… Because I want to trust you.” He pauses briefly. “Can you tell me anything… About where you’re staying?”

She considers his question, turning over in bed to face the window. “It’s dark.”

“Too dark to see anything?” His tone changes, brimming with urgency. “Can’t you see anything? Don’t you have any light? A-ah, I’m sorry… It sounds like I’m scolding you, doesn’t it? Just one more question if you don’t mind.” There’s a tentative stretch of silence but at her lack of protest, he continues. “Did you receive any kind of gift recently? Where you’re staying?”

This question catches her off guard, eyes immediately flickering over to the bouquet on her nightstand. She makes a noise of agreement then adds, “Flowers. How did you know?”

“Just a guess.” He laughs awkwardly. “Though be careful, won’t you? I’ve seen it on the news before… Gifts from strangers hurting people. If something seems suspicious, second guess it.”

“Yes sir,” she replies, tapping two fingers against her forehead in a feigned salute. “You give sound advice.”

“You’re part of the RFA now… So I hope you’ll always be safe.” There’s something she can’t quite catch in his voice but it makes her heart race the littlest bit. “Oh, somebody’s coming. I’ve got to go now. Excuse me.”

Her phone goes slack in her hand and she finds herself gazing at the bouquet once again, trying to grasp the depths of the game she’s been given. Has she behaved recklessly? At the time, everything had been decided so easily but now… It’s as if some secret beast was swimming beneath a silk surface and the more she tested the stretch of the fabric, the more likely it’d burst through its pretty disguise.

She scoffs at such dramatic and imaginative thoughts. She considers asking Ray a few questions when he comes by tomorrow night but wonders if it’d offend him. She sighs and swings an arm over her eyes. The only thing teetering on recklessness right now was her paranoia.


	2. Chapter 2

When he finally arrives, he's wearing a smile and that magenta suit jacket as per the usual; after all, it does suit him but she dares to think that smile suits him even better. When he begins to speak, she stands to attention, nervously picking at the hem of her blouse.

“There’s something I want to show you- to you only,” he says slowly, as if weighing the words. “Could you come here for me?”

Her heart stutters in her chest at his request but her body obeys before her mind can properly hesitate. He smiles at her obedience and the expression lightens his previously intense stare.

“Close your eyes,” he says and she once more obeys. She feels the cool touch of his gloved hand as it wraps around hers and her heart nearly leaps into her throat at the sensation. “This is so exciting,” he murmurs. “I’m so thrilled when you do as I say. This way.”

His gentle grip tightens as he leads her somewhere and she follows without protest, his earlier words of praise still bouncing around her mind. When she manages to shake herself free of them moments later, she lets herself fall a step behind. The movement immediately catches his attention and she seizes the opportunity to speak.

“Where are we going?”

“It’s where I’m always working. I’ve never shown it to you, have I?” He slows to a stop and gives her hand a light squeeze. “Don’t be scared.”

When he guides her through a doorway, she finally opens her eyes and blinks against the bright glare of what feels like a million different screens. The monitors provide the bulk of the room’s lighting and she would be lying if she said the room didn’t make her uneasy.

“Welcome to my room,” he says as he smiles at her. The uneasiness the room invokes is quelled by Ray’s earnest smile. She returns it, albeit weaker, as he watches her. “This is where you’ll fulfill the contract. A signature isn’t necessary… You only need to drink something.”

Her eyes flit from the screens back to his face. “Drink…something?” The previous moment’s uneasiness begins to creep back in and the pit of her stomach feels strangely icy.

“Don’t be anxious,” he says hurriedly at her confused expression. “It’s a special elixir developed at this place. Taking it is a… A promise that you’ll stay here. It’s nothing bad. I even made it especially for you. Close your eyes.”

So she does, unable to bear that eager gaze of his. The deepest parts of her mind are on edge, insisting on hesitance, if not full-on fleeing. Reckless paranoia, she thinks as Ray’s fingers brush against her hand.

“One,” he murmurs and she swallows thickly as he slowly pulls her hand out to him. “Two…” Cold glass presses into her palm and she curls her finger around it. “Three.”

When she opens her eyes, he’s standing closely, that ever imploring expression of his on her once again. She looks down at what he’s put in her hand. It’s a rather delicate looking bottle, housing some mysterious blue liquid and she finds herself entranced by the vibrant contents.

“This place develops medicine as well,” he says and his voice pulls her attention away from the bottle. “Our ultimate goal is to make people happy. Whether it be by games or… This.” He holds her hand between both of his. “I…I want to make all the woes and agonies inside your heart disappear. Even the ones you aren’t aware of. That’s because…” When he hesitates, she meets his gaze. “I like you.”

Her lips part to speak yet she can find no words. Her fingers curl tighter around the bottle instead. He smiles softly and she finds herself caught in something she doesn’t fully comprehend but it’s… Comforting. As if all need for thought has vanished and its absence a newfound blessing.

“Please. Forget your fears and…drink.”

Beneath his gaze and final plea, she relents. He pulls the stopper from the bottle in one quick motion, left rolling across the floor as his hands cup hers again. A part of her mind resists, silent sirens wailing in an attempt to advise against her current course of action. She knows something is off and what lays beneath the surface is either astoundingly simple or deeply disturbing; maybe even both. To flee from this scene would be wise and yet. . . 

There is such a sincere look of longing on his face and beneath it she’s trapped. Worse yet, part of her _wants_ that. She slowly exhales, acutely aware of his hands as he presses them against her own. As he guides the bottle, her eyes close and lips part-

Then someone knocks at the door.

He tenses at the sound and frowns deeply when a second louder knock follows. He mumbles something she can’t catch before pulling back. “Give me a moment,” he says with a small smile, but the agitation is clear. He turns toward the door. “Yes, what is it?”

The door swings open and a hooded figure immediately steps in. “There’s a problem with the server room. It’s an emergency,” they quickly reply.

Ray furrows his brow, glancing over at MC. “Now? Of all times. . .” He moves as if to leave but suddenly pauses. He gazes intensely at the stranger, stepping toward them. “I don’t think I’ve seen you before.”

“The Savior is there, Mr. Ray,” they add urgently, shifting nervously where they stand.

Yet that information seems to pass right through Ray, who takes another step toward them. His expression darkens as he tilts his head slightly. “This voice. . . It sounds so familiar,” he murmurs. “Before I go, remove your hood.”

They stiffen at the request, their hesitance obvious. “V-Very well. Just a moment,” they reply, hands lifting slowly to their head. Then with surprising quickness, they shove Ray aside instead. “Don’t drink that!” Their hand shoots out and grabs MC by the arm, pulling her toward them. The bottle slips from her grasp, shattering on the floor.

She struggles against them at first but as their eyes meet her heart leaps into her throat and she opens her mouth to stutter. “Y-You. . . You’re real?”

“Huh?” He yanks the hood down, genuinely confused by her remark. “Wait, there’s no time for that. We’ve got to get out of here. This way,” he says quickly, firmly grasping her hand.

“No! You can’t take her away from!” Ray pushes himself to his feet and his hands are trembling as his fingers curl into fists. “Traitor! W-Why. . . Why is that traitor in this building?” As he turns his pained expression back upon them, he looks on the verge of tears. “Intruder! There’s an intruder!”

V glances at the door and pulls her after him hurriedly.

“I said no!” Ray lunges forward to grab her other arm but V intercepts him, shoving him away roughly again. As Ray stumbles back, he seizes the opportunity to escape, tugging MC along behind him.

Throughout the shuffle, she is dumbfounded and silent, mouth agape as she clumsily follows V’s lead down the hallway. She struggles to keep up and the sound of Ray’s shrill protests from behind nearly root her to the spot. It isn’t until they’ve turned a few corners she tugs against V’s grip.

“We can’t stop,” he says anxiously, glancing around as they both slow down. “I’ve got to get you out of here.”

She opens her mouth to speak but pauses when she hears movement coming down the hallway from behind a set of doors. As V turns to look, she grabs him and pulls him inside a side room. She closes her eyes and holds her breath, closing the door as quickly and soundlessly as she can. She’s still gripping his wrist tightly as she presses against the wall, practically pulling him against her in the process. They wait in tense quiet for several long moments after the passing Believers come and go. She exhales slowly and looks up, only then realizing how close she’d been holding him. Her face flushes but she continues to hold his gaze.

“V,” she whispers. “Jihyun. You- He told me all of you were. . .”

“It’s okay,” he says as he places his hands on her shoulders. “I’m going to get you out of here.” He looks to the door. “I think it’s clear now. Let’s go.” But as he goes to grab the handle, she stops him.

“We won’t be able to,” she says slowly, staring at the sleeve of his robe that she’s currently gripping. “You. . . You need to go.” She releases him and meets his eyes.

“What?” He frowns then shakes his head. “No. MC, don’t be like that. We can both get out of here. If we don’t, they’ll make you-“ He cuts himself short. “I can’t let them do those things to you.”

“Jihyun,” she says the name with a weak smile, still in disbelief that It belongs to a living, breathing person that’s standing right next to her. “I’ll be fine. Ray. . . He won’t hurt me but-“ The smile falters.

She pulls away from him to press an ear against the door, listening intently. V stands there with an expression of obvious distress, trying to formulate a proper rebuttal. He knows she’s right. Everyone is on high alert and them managing to escape together unscathed at this moment is unlikely.

“I’ll come back for you,” he says then, voice low and brimming with determination. “I’ll save you.”

 “We’ll see each other again,” she says, soft and with certainty.

“Yes,” he replies as he echoes her. “We’ll see each other again.”

 

* * *

 

 

When the Believers from outside finally stumble in, Ray is hunched over the shattered elixir and visibly trembling.

“Mr. Ray! What h-“

“The traitor! He’s here in the building! Find him!” He snaps before they can finish, voice hoarse. They scatter immediately to heed his command and he grips himself tightly, struggling to keep himself from completely falling apart. His face is wet with tears and his fingers dig in so deeply it hurts but he merely tightens his grip. “N-Not her. You can’t take her away from me,” he whispers shakily. “Anybody but her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if these seem to not flow very well! i initially wrote both chapters separate of each other before deciding to use them for the same storyline.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC returns to Ray, much to his surprise.

When they part ways, she returns to the only place she’s familiar with; her room. Believers posted at her door start at her return. She merely inclines her head before retreating inside. Behind the door, she braces against it, heart thumping wildly in her chest. The RFA are. . .real. Flesh and blood, breathing beings. This truth settles thickly, an uncomfortable weight upon her. A noise within the room pulls her away from all thought and she jerks her head up.

Hunched beside her bed is a familiar face. He is even paler right now, eyes bleary from tears. He stares blankly at her and when she takes a step toward him, he tries to leap to his feet.

“Y-You came back,” he says and she can’t tell if it’s a question or observation. “You. . .” He stumbles. The sudden movement rocks him forward and her hands shoot out to catch him by instinct. Instead of catching himself, he pulls her down into him. He’s trembling against her and she can’t help but hold him gently. The only sound between them is his ragged breathing, his face pressing into the crook of her neck. He’s gripping her so tightly it begins to hurt, as if the wind might carry her away without him.

“Ray,” she murmurs after a long moment. “I’m here. Alright?”

He draws in a loud breath, managing to tighten his grip on her further. “You’re here,” he repeats. “You didn’t leave…me.”

His voice sounds so small and his body feels so thin. She closes her eyes, forgetting about lies and perils, and holds him in what has slowly become her prison. She can’t understand any part of this situation and isn’t sure it’s worth the effort to try except for. . . _Him._ Within him, she sees something. It’s dark and shifting and she knows there are people in this world responsible for it. She knows from her own. Whatever dangerous game she’s been dragged into, so has he and she doesn’t think she can stomach leaving him to whatever it is that’s here. His grip relaxes and she feels him slowly pull back. As their eyes meet, she smiles earnestly.

“I won’t leave,” she says and her voice is unwavering, firm. “I promised.”

His expression is so soft, so desperate for what she says that relief floods his features in an instant. His mouth fails to form words but his hands brush against her face sweetly. He’s so close, she realizes now, and the longing in his eyes draws her forward. In that moment, she feels lost in his gaze as her hands tentatively rest against his chest.

A loud knock disrupts the moment. He seems to finally grasp what was occurring as his face flushes brightly and he quickly moves onto his feet. “Y-Yes?” His voice is hoarse and he clears his throat. “What is it?”

“The Savior is looking for you.”

“Ah,” he says, trying to quell the anxiety that has left him so shaken. “Of course. I’ll see her at once.”

As MC goes to move, he helps her to her feet. He’s looking everywhere except at her, his pale face still tinged pink. “I must go,” he says, stealing a glance at her. “Please stay in your room until I return.”

Before he can leave, she grabs the sleeve of his suit jacket. “Ray,” she begins slowly, trying to gather her thoughts. “Will you tell me what’s going on?”

He stands eerily still, and she begins to wonder if she’s asked for too much until he turns to her. “I’ll. . . I’ll explain everything later. Please wait for me, MC.” His expression looks nervous, so she quickly smiles and nods.

“I’ll wait for you.”

He brightens at her amicable response before bowing slightly and leaving. In the quiet that follows his absence, she lays on the bed and tries to leave her mind blank. Too much has happened. Is happening. She fears her thoughts will overflow and she’ll be lost among them. Maybe tomorrow would be better suited to sorting them out. Her phone dings, forgotten until now. Part of the RFA is chatting away but the sight of the app makes her chest tight with guilt. She feels unable to face them although none of them are aware of her wrongdoings. That makes her feel even worse about it. She sighs and closes her eyes. Naivety got her into this mess but she had a feeling it wouldn’t get her out.

 

* * *

 

 

He straightens his jacket as the door closes behind him and doesn’t bother to acknowledge her “guards” as he passes by. As soon as he turns a corner into an empty corridor, he comes to an abrupt stop. His face feels unbearably hot and he has no idea why. He presses a gloved hand to his mouth, his brain flashing with images of her leaning forward, the distance between their faces nearly nonexistent. Why had he felt so compelled to close that distance completely? To touch his face to hers? If it was instinct, it was one he was unfamiliar with. He groans quietly and shakes his head. It’s imperative to calm himself before meeting the Savior. If he appears distracted from the important task she’s given him. . . He fears her disappointment more than anything. Rightful punishment paled in comparison to failing her. Just as well, it could result in trouble for MC too. Their tasks were essentially connected so any failure on his part would undoubtedly affect her work in turn. Then there was. . .

 _V._ That villain had been lurking here for God knows how long and right under his nose too. He pushes himself off the wall, fists clenched. He dared to infiltrate this place, to taint it with his very presence, and then had the gall to try and “save” MC? He scoffs at the irony of it. That traitor. . . He’d receive his punishment in due time. For now, Ray had to likely see to his own. He expected his Savior to be…displeased in the least. As she should be, he thought bitterly. He would redeem himself. For his Savior, Mint Eye, and _her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aah i've been lazy. lots n lots to do in rl sadly. . . but i do hope to finish my fic plans! i played saeran's route as well so that'll likely play into the story a bit when applicable.


End file.
